


Not Just Pleasantries and Manners

by fawnjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnjohn/pseuds/fawnjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if it was with jealousy, and if John didn't- what was the word- 'swing' that way, she didn't think she would be able to bear it. Sherlock probably wouldn't let on anything was wrong, and any effort to bring it up would be shut down immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Pleasantries and Manners

When Sherlock had asked to have a friend over for the night, Violet wasn't sure how to react. She had said yes out of shock more than any else, but her quiet moments at home had given her more time to think. For the first fifteen years of his life Sherlock had never had a friend over. Oh sure, she had arranged play dates like any good mother. And occasionally one of Mycroft's friends would have a little sibling tag along. But entertaining them had always been an obligation to Sherlock more than anything. It had hurt her heart to see her six year old dealing out old recited and memorized pleasantries and manners, but she had long accepted that was just the way he was. 

But then Sherlock had met John and well, it was like nothing she had never seen. For the life of her she couldn't get him to talk about the boy, but luckily John had been willing to fill in the gaps the first time he come over to the house. He was a year above Sherlock and they had met in one of his advance science classes. John had taken an interest in one of Sherlock's 'independent learning' projects and the two had been inseparable ever since. Well, John hadn't said the last part but Violet could see it.

From then on out John had started coming over more and more. They would exchange pleasantries in the kitchen before Sherlock dragged John up to his room without a word. After the third time she had gleefully gone to the grocery store to buy some snacks and sweet for them after school. Getting Sherlock to eat anything was a hassle, but she could offer his guest some food next time he came over. Plus it gave her an excuse to keep them in the kitchen longer and ask John about school and such. Sherlock was as sullen and quiet as ever, except for one time when John was telling a story of Sherlock correcting a teacher's spelling, grammar, and information on a test in the middle of said test. She heard her son laugh for what felt like the first time in ages.

After six months it was no secret that Violet adored John and his friendship with Sherlock. He was a good influence, no other word for it. Not that Sherlock had ever misbehaved anyway. If anything he manage to get into more trouble with John than he ever did by himself, but he was better now in so many other ways. He smiled more, even if it was just to himself when he thought no one was looking. Of course all of this hadn't stopped her from second guessing herself when she had said John could stay over. 

It wasn't that she was prejudice or thought it was indecent or any of that. Its just that in her time it just wasn't something people talked about. In fact she wasn't even sure if Sherlock was... well. He had never shown an interest in anyone in anyway until John, and she could be reading this all completely wrong. She told herself over and over again she wasn't really worried about it at all. Even if things were like that she could just be happy Sherlock had found someone. After how many hours she had spent worrying about Sherlock's future it was all she could hope for. But then there was another fear there too.

While she couldn't tell you her own sons... Preference, she was fairly certain of John's. John had a tendencies to go through girlfriends pretty fast, and only girlfriends. Whenever she would ask why John wasn't around Sherlock would mumble a different girl's name with an eye roll. Whether it was of annoyance or jealously was the part she couldn't work out. But if it was with jealousy, and if John didn't- what was the word- 'swing' that way, she didn't think she would be able to bear it. Sherlock probably wouldn't let on anything was wrong, and any effort to bring it up would be shut down immediately. 

That's were her thought were when she heard the sound of laughter come down from the upstairs. She had been in the sitting room, slowly sipping on a cup of tea, and eavesdropping the best she could from an entirely different floor. The two of them had been up there for a few hours now, having come back after John had successfully dragged Sherlock out of the house to rent some movies. She could still smell the remains of the first bag of popcorn that Sherlock had manage to burn, and she found herself chuckling along with them at a joke she hadn't even heard.

She relaxed enough to actually read the magazine she had been holding for the better part of an hour. She sipped her tea and smiled at the background noise of their conversations and laughter. Finally it grew quiet and she put her magazine down, and placed her cup in the kitchen, ready to go to bed. But on her way she passed Sherlock's bed room and stopped for a quick debate with herself. 'You really shouldn't Violet.' she told herself. But Sherlock had to have gotten his curiosity from somewhere.

As quietly as she could she turned the handle and peaked into the room. They were both sleeping in Sherlock's bed. It looked as though they had fallen asleep facing the opposing walls, but at some point Sherlock had rolled over. They were still a distance apart, but Sherlock's arm was now draped across John lightly, one of John's hands laying lazily on top of Sherlock's.

She closed the door and sighed. She was too old to deal with all this she told herself, and not for the first time cursed herself for having her children so late in her life. But she knew this she could handle. For Sherlock.


End file.
